Sound of Music continues - Marta's story
by xxxliesjee
Summary: Marta is now fourteen years old and tries to create herself as a woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Just** **another morning**

Marta looked at herself in the mirror. She saw that her dress was a bit too small, but she didn't mind. She was fourteen years old now and still no one noticed here. What's wrong with me? Why can't I be pretty enough? A tear came out of her eye. She blinked her eyes. She just had to be strong she knew. Her memories flickered in her mind. But life was not always good, she knew. She couldn't barely remember how her mother was before she passed away. She was only three years old. She only knew her from stories from her siblings and old photographs. After the death of her mother, her father was not a nice man. He drilled her and her siblings. That made her who she was now. A shy girl who was so insecure and so fragile. She was so afraid of him with his marching rituals and his discipline. She hardly dared to look at him in the eyes. She felt guilty on the tricks her siblings put through their governesses. Then fräulein Maria came. Everything had changed in a good way. That young postulant mentioned what she really needed; a mother. She taught them how to be child. How to play, how to take a boat trip and especially how to sing. Marta loved Maria so much and she was very glad that eventually her father had loved her too. She was so happy, but even that happiness could change. The Anschluss came and her father had to escape. Marta thought that the war would never end and that she was never able to see Austria again. But also bad times can pass one day and in 1945 the war was over. Her father decided to go back to Austria again. At that time, she was very glad to go back to Austria. She missed Salzburg so much. When they came back in Austria they found out that their house was damaged, so her father bought a new one. Everything felt different in Austria. She hardly knew the city back. Everything was changed and Hitler had ruined her place of birth. But that was not the only thing that changed. There were no longer seven children in the house anymore. Liesl, Friedrich and Kurt were no longer part of the house. Liesl and Friedrich were married and lived somewhere in Vienna. Kurt had joined the navy and was no longer been able to live in their home. Marta was shocked by the time. She had to hurry if she wanted to be on time in school. She packed her bag and ran the stairs. 'Marta!' A voice said angrily. Marta shivered. Her father was not in a good mood. 'Yes, father?' she answered. 'How many times do I need to make it clear to you that you have to be in time?', her father asked. 'I'm sorry father.', Marta answered. 'I just appreciate a good name at your school. Do you understand?' he asked. Oh, she did know that. She just couldn't help it. 'Yes, I do.', she said while she was staring at the ground. 'You'll have to go the school now. But we'll discuss this later. This afternoon we just have a little talk in my study room. I expect you there when you're home. ', her father said. Marta nodded and ran through the door and went quickly to school.


	2. Chapter 2

A little talk

Marta looked at the clock. Just five minutes and then school was over. 'Mind to do your homework', the teacher said. Marta sighed. That was the only thing teachers cared about. She hates Maths. She didn't understand the using of mathematical formulas. Marta was glad to hear the sound of the bell. 'Do you want to come along with me?' Carolina asked. Marta shook her head and said: 'I'm sorry Carolina, but my father wants to talk to me. But I would love to go with you tomorrow.' 'Ah, the shy girl has some reprimanding time with her daddy. Maybe She's going to say more after that.', Rosa said sarcastically. Marta looked to the ground. There it was again. Rosa picked always on her. She didn't know why. ´Don't go mad because of her', Carolina said. 'I'm not. But I wish I could say something back. She is always making fun of me and I don't understand why.', Marta said sadly to her best friend. 'Let's get out of here.´ Carolina said and they walked through the door of the class. The sun was shining and that made Marta happy. She always loved the sun. It gave her an exceptional feeling. She couldn't describe that feeling very well, but she felt different when the sun was shining on her face. It was like God was saying to her that she was really special. 'Marta, wait for me', Marta turned to the voice. Gretl was running to her. 'Sorry, but we had to stay ten minutes longer in class. The teacher was moody.', Gretl said. 'It's okay. I'm not leaving without you.', Marta said. 'Then it's okay. Let's go home.', Gretl said and she continued talking: 'How was your day?' The question echoed in her mind. _How was your day? _It was a normal day. Nothing really happened. She went to her classes, she pretended to focus on the lessons, she did her exercises, she tried to conceal herself, she noticed the looks and activities of her classmates and she talked to Caroline when she had the permission to. It was not a special day. Just like any other day. 'Well, are you going to tell me something or not?' Gretl asked impatient. 'Oh sorry, I just had my thoughts for a moment. Well, nothing really happened today. It was just the same. How was your day? Did you pass your tests?', Marta asked. She wasn´t interested, but she had to ask Gretl. Gretl was just a little girl. She hadn´t grown up yet. She was quickly impatient and moody. But Gretl could also be very upset with things. Marta didn´t want to make her sister mad, so she just did what she should do: asking these questions and pretending to be interested. It was very easy to fool Gretl. The only thing that had to be done was asking the questions. Marta wished that everyone was easy to fool. But for example, Brigitta was very observant and always knew when Marta tried to fool her. ´I passed my English test with an A. I was very glad to hear that. It made me so happy that I talked too much. Miss Rooster was very angry at me, she said. Unfortunately, I failed my history test.´, Gretl said. ´Again?', Marta asked. Gretl had failed three times. History was not something Gretl did well. Father would be angry when he knows that, Marta thought. ´It was not fair. It was so hard and difficult. She said I had misapplied the lessons. I hope father is not getting angry when he has to sign my test.', Gretl said sadly. Marta took Gretl's hand. 'Don't worry. Everything will be okay.', Marta said to cheer her sister up. She didn't want a sad sister. When Gretl was sad, she could cry the whole night and that mend that Marta couldn't sleep. 'I love you.', Gretl said. Marta smiled. Gretl was a child and she was still sweet. Even Friedrich had a weakness for his youngest sister. They walked into the house. 'Do you like to drink tea?' Frau Schmitt asked. 'That would be very nice.', Gretl answered and Marta nodded quickly. She loved the housekeeper. She was always too kind to the children. 'How was your day?' Frau Schmitt asked. 'Well, I passed my English test.', Gretl said enthusiastically. 'Really? How about your History test?' a voice asked. Marta turned around. Her father had entered the kitchen. Marta hadn't heard him. 'Well… I…'¸Gretl stumbled. 'Yes, I'm listening.', her father said with a loud voice. 'I misapplied the lessons.', Gretl said with a soft voice. 'I want to see you in my office when I'm finished my little talk with your sister.', he said and glared at Gretl. 'Yes, father. I will be there.', Gretl said while she was looking to the ground. 'Marta, I want to see you now.', her father continued. 'But I haven't drunk my tea yet.', Marta said resentful. Her father were sometimes very impatient. 'Well, drink your tea.', her father said. 'When is mother coming home?' Gretl asked. Maria was studying at the university to become a singing teacher. She was on an excursion to Vienna to pass her final exams. 'I think she'll be home in a week, Gretl.', father answered. Marta drunk quickly her tea. She was nervous. She always had been nervous when she had a little talk with her father. Mostly it didn't mean something good. 'Marta, are you finished?', Georg asked. 'Yes father, I am.', Marta answered. 'Good. Well then, come with me. Gretl, I'd like to remind you to do your homework. Brigitta is also in your study room and is willing to help you. I'd like to see you when my little talk with Marta is done. Is that clear to you?' Gretl nodded and went to her study room. Marta and Georg walked into the study room of Georg. Marta feared this place. It was so huge and it had so many books. It was also the place where Georg hided the old photographs of her real mother and this place made Marta remember of her death. It was this place where her father did his little talks of reprimanding and punishing. She didn't like the place at all. 'Take a seat', Georg commanded. Marta did immediately what she was asked to. She knew very well that she had to be obedient. Georg took his place and looked Marta in the eyes. It made Marta even scarier and more nervous than she already was. Her cheeks were turning red. She could feel them burn. When did he say something? She didn't even knew why she was here. 'Marta, I think we should have a little talk.', Georg began. Marta took a deep breath. Go on and tell me why you are so angry, she thought. 'I have observed your behaviour and I'm not very happy with it. You've always been late for school. Can you explain me why?', Georg asked while he glared at her. Marta didn't know what to say. Could she tell she just needed her time to look at herself? She was no longer a child. She also had to deal with her shyness. 'I don't know, father.', she said softly. 'Marta, just look at me.', her father said. Marta looked into his eyes. 'Why are you so absent? I'm worried about you.', her father said. 'You shouldn't worry father. Everything is alright. You know that. It always is.´, Marta said. ´And you know that I´m not amused by lies, Marta.´, her father said and continued: Marta's cheeks turned more red. 'Your teacher called me yesterday. She said that you're hiding something. You were always focussed on the lessons, but now she's got the idea that you are always far away. She asked me if I recognized this behaviour. So I decided to observe you for two weeks and I have to tell her that she's right. You´re late for school, you hardly speak at dinner time, you don´t listen to the stories of your siblings. So I´m asking you once more what the matter is, Marta.' 'That's not fair. I'm not always late for school.', Marta said resentful. 'Well, you were eight times late in two weeks.', Georg said harshly. 'I suppose I'm not the talking kind. Is that a problem?' Marta asked. 'You never were the talking kind. But now I have to ask you twice to answer my questions at dinner time. I don't like that. Could you please tell me what's on your mind?' Georg asked. Should she say it? What did he really know about her? Did he even care? 'There are many things spinning in my mind. But I don't want to talk about it', she answered. Georg sighed and said: 'Marta, if you don't say anything, I cannot help you.' 'I know that. But you shouldn't worry about me.', Marta said. 'Your teacher told me also that she could hardly hear your voice when you have to answer a question.', Georg said. ´I can't help it, but my voice is soft.', Marta said. 'Marta, Marta, why are you so shy? It's not going to help you.', Georg said. Marta turned her head. She had enough of his words. 'I'm waiting.', Georg said while he glared. Marta wish she was able to share her secrets, but she couldn't. He didn't understand them. 'I see, next two weeks you'll be getting up earlier. I expect you at seven o'clock in the kitchen for breakfast. Then I'm sure that you won't be late anymore. After school you'll be getting speech therapy. I think you'll have to conquer your shyness by learning how to speak in public. Do you understand?' Marta looked at her father. She was angry. She couldn't help it, but this was inacceptable. Learning how to speak in public? Why did she need that? But arguing with him didn't changed that fact. It could be even worse. Marta nodded sadly. 'As I see, I want to see your sister at my office now. You can go.´, Georg said. Marta turned around and walked away. ´Marta.´, her father said. Marta looked at him. ´Yes father?' she asked. 'You know that I'm doing this to help you. I love you.', Georg said. Marta didn't reply and walked through the door of her father's study room. She went to her own study room where she found Gretl and Brigitta. 'Father wants to see you.´, Marta said to her little sister. ´Is he still moody?' Gretl asked. 'I can't tell you.', Marta said and she ran away. 'Marta, is something wrong?' Brigitta asked. 'Just leave me alone.', Marta screamed and ran to her bedroom. When she entered the room and sat on her bed, she finally started crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Speech Therapy

'Marta, could you please continue?' Miss Rooster said. Marta was shocked. She didn't even know where they were. 'Carolina, where are we?' Marta whispered quickly. Carolina answered: 'Second paragraph on the next page.' Marta searched and began softly to read out loud: 'In 1912…' 'Marta, that took too much time. Your chance is gone. Rosa, could you read on?' 'Yes miss, I always can. I'm always focussed on the text. And when I'm reading, everyone can hear me. That's because that's the meaning of reading out loud.', Rosa said while she looked proudly at Marta. Marta bit her tongue. Rosa's comment hurt like a knife. Marta's hands began to shake. She could feel her eyes were wet. Don't cry, Marta. Don't cry, she said to herself. She just had to blink her eyes. Everything will turn out right. Rosa is just a stupid girl. Marta was trying to convince herself. 'Is everything okay?' Carolina asked. She looked concerned. 'Yes, why shouldn't it?' Marta said as she tried to conceal her feelings. 'I just thought that you were crying.'¸ Carolina said. 'No, Everything is fine. Don't be concerned. It's not necessary.' Marta said. She was not important enough to worry about. She was just a girl whose feelings were confused. Marta looked out of the window. She saw the garden of the school and the beautiful flowers. She always loved the garden. The flowers were always so beautiful and the garden was peaceful. When she was at home, she could walk there for hours. Marta loved to be alone in the garden. It gave her feelings of being save. Maybe that was the thing she just wanted to do when school was over. 'Marta, miss Rooster is looking at you.', Carolina said softly. Marta was immediately focussed on the exercises. What were they doing? Oh, that exercise from the text. She already made that one and she was sure she did a good job. Brigitta had helped her to do these exercises and although she didn't want to say it out loud, she had to confess that Brigitta was an excellent teacher. She always helped her and Gretl with their homework and that was very nice. She could explain everything and was always willing to do that. But unfortunately, Brigitta was also very strict and when Marta was not concentrated, Brigitta became very angry and told father. Marta didn't understand why she and Louisa were still living in her father's house. They were old enough to take care for themselves and didn't need father anymore. Marta would give everything to leave the house and take care for herself. She was convinced that she could do that very well. She always had looked after her sister, so she could also take care for herself. She would go far away from her father and his rules. The sound of a ringing bell brought her back to normal life. 'Marta Von Trop, I just want to talk to you.', Miss Rooster said. Marta sighed. She didn't want to talk to her teacher. She hated that, because Marta held the view that teachers didn't have any rights to know personal things about students. She packed her stuff slowly and watched her classmates as they walked through the door. 'Good luck, maybe you should speak louder.', Rosa said. Marta ignored her. 'Marta, I'm concerned about you.' Miss Rooster said. Marta felt that she was going to be angry. Why could no one leave her alone? Why did people always pick on her? When was she able to turn the tables? Slow down Marta, she thought. 'There's nothing to concern about me. I'm fine.', Marta said. 'But why are you so absent?' miss Rooster asked. 'I… I don't know.', Marta stammered. 'When I see you I see a girl who is very insecure and shy. A girl who tries to hide her feelings and conceal her grieve. A girl who is not happy, but she pretends to be a happy girl so the whole world is satisfied. I'm not saying something that's strange, am I? Marta shook her head. Unfortunately, her teacher was right. She tried to please everyone. But it was better. Better for everyone she knew. Marta did her best not to cry. 'Everyone is satisfied with the way I'm living. Why is that a problem?' Marta said. Miss Rooster shook her head. 'When are you going to stop the hiding? You're such a beautiful girl. You already have the strength to carry on when life is hard. You know what it is to have real pain. Most of your classmates haven't got a clue, but you know how difficult life can be. But you also know how beautiful life is and you just have to celebrate it! That´s why you just have to stop hiding yourself. You must learn to be yourself.' Miss Rooster said. Marta looked confused. She didn't understand what her teacher was saying. Had she really more life experience? She didn't believe that. Her classmates had also suffered. Learn to be yourself. It sounded so easily. But that was not the truth. It was a hard job and she couldn´t do that. She was too weak. Marta looked at the clock and was startled by the time. She had to go home very quickly. She had her speech therapy and her father didn't like waiting. Marta didn't hesitate for a second and ran away. 'Marta, what are you doing? We were not finished yet!' Miss Rooster yelled. Marta didn't look and tried to ignore the sound. You'll have to run quickly. Father would be mad if you're late, a voice said in her head. You just had to shut your mouth, but you didn't. And now you have just to learn to be yourself. And you know you can never be yourself. She hated this voice. It had to stop. Marta ran through the garden into the house. ´Marta, is everything okay? Brigitta asked. Could it even be worse? Brigitta always knew exactly when something was wrong. 'No.', she answered while she was staring at the ground. Louisa walked into the room. Marta didn't understand why Louisa was at home at this time. She should have been at the university. 'What happened?', Brigitta continued. 'I don't feel like I want to share it with you.', Marta said quickly. 'Marta, just tell us. You can trust us, you know that.', Louisa said. I know you so well, Marta thought. Marta shook her head. Couldn't they understand that it was none of their business? 'It doesn't matter. I won't tell it. It's none of your business.' Marta answered. 'But now we're not able to help you. Please tel lus.', Louisa said. 'I don't need your help, Louisa. Just leave me alone.', Marta said. She could feel she was angry. Calm down, count to ten and smile again. That what Marta had to do. 'Why are you always so stubborn? You just have to learn to speak what's inside of you.', Brigitta said. One, two, three… It didn't work. 'And you should learn not to mess up someone's life with telling people what they should do.', Marta yelled. 'You are not saying something nice or do you think I really appreciate your words to your sister?' Georg said suddenly. Marta glared for a second. She forgot that everything could turn out more worse. 'Sorry Brigitta and Louisa.', Marta whispered. She didn't feel guilty, but she pretended to be. 'It's fine.', Brigitta said and continued: 'You just have to know that I'm willing to listen to you.' 'And we only want to help you.', Louisa said. 'I know that. Thank you.', Marta said. She couldn't help it, but her words irritated her. Brigitta and Louisa were not Marta's mother or Maria. But they tried to be. That's why Marta thought that Louisa and Brigitta had to leave the house. 'Well, Louisa en Brigitta could look after Gretl. Is that possible?' Georg asked. 'You can count on us, father.', Brigitta said. 'I know that, that's why I love you so much.' 'We also love you.', Louisa said. Marta felt jealous. Her father didn't say it to her. 'Marta, you're speech therapy will begin now.', Georg said. 'Yes father. Who's giving that therapy?' Marta asked. Actually she wasn't interested, but she had to know who was going to tell her what she had to do. 'I am. Let's go to my office.', her father answered. Marta walked silently with her father. That couldn't be true. 'You don't have to this, father.', Marta said with a soft and sweet voice. When her father would give this speech therapy, she knew that she felt nothing but insecurity. Georg opened the door of his office. 'Well, I am gladly to help you, Marta. You'll have to become a member of the family Von Trapp. I want you to become a lady and not an invisible girl anymore. A member of my family is always someone who can speak in public and is also able to stand up for his or her rights.', Georg said. Marta nodded. She knew that these things were very important to her father. He was a proud man and he knew his place in the society. He was so brave. But Marta didn't like it. She just wanted to stay invisible for everyone. Why should she be outspoken? People didn't like her inner thoughts, so she'd rather keep them inside. 'So Marta, I want you to do a public speech. Can you tell me which aspects are important?' Georg asked. There were so many things important in his eyes when it came to public speeches. But there were so many things Marta didn't like. What would she answer? Marta looked at her father and said: 'You'll have to know what you´re going to tell.' This was an important aspect to her. 'That's one thing, but any other important aspects?' Georg asked strictly. 'I… I don't know…', Marta stammered. She could feel her eyes burn. She did know other aspects, but she was not able to say it. Her voice cracked and her legs shook. I'm going to be crazy, she thought. I'll have to focus, father is testing me. I can't make any mistakes. Concentrate Marta, she told herself. Georg glared at her and said: ´Marta, how could you not know anything else? You're not dumb, so don't pretend that you're stupid. Come on, let your words out. Tell me exactly what's wrong with you. Why are you so shrunk in yourself? How could you even be a part of my family when you're acting this way?' Marta couldn't think anymore. She breathed quickly and heavy. I must answer his question, I must say something, Marta thought. Be polite, be quick, be strong, push your feelings away, obey his comments… Marta felt a pain from her chest. She couldn't tell the truth. Keep breathing, keep your vision, don't upset father, keep thinking. 'Marta?' Georg asked. Marta wanted to answer, but the room started to turn around and a second later everything became black for Marta's eyes.


End file.
